Os conselhos da Ino
by lovelyrose-chan
Summary: -... É sério testuda! Você precisa de uma namorado! - Ino me disse. Será que havia alguma possibilidade da porca estar certa? No fim das contas talvez alguns conselhos da Ino não fossem tão ruins assim... Sasusaku SasukexSakura


**Aviso: Naruto & seus personagens (NÃO) me pertencem... ¬¬' **

**Espero que vocês gostem do meu mais novo trabalho...**

**Os Conselhos da Ino...**

**(Suspiro)**

Eu e a porca sempre fomos muito próximas, é claro, teve aquela época em que nós duas éramos apaixonadas pelo Sasuke e por isso nos tornamos rivais, mas isso já faz tempo. O fato é que sendo minha melhor amiga, a Ino sempre gostou de me dar conselhos, desde assuntos superficiais como roupas, sapatos, maquiagem, cabelo até os mais sérios como profissionais e emocionais... Mas infelizmente pra mim, a loira é uma péssima conselheira, sim, os conselhos da Ino são terríveis! Você não acredita? Bem, basta eu citar então o dia do meu aniversário de quatorze anos quando ela me convenceu a usar uma mini saia jeans e uma bota de couro 5/8, o que fez com que eu mandasse para o hospital oito palhaços que tentaram me agarrar durante minha festa. Mas mesmo depois daquele dia fatídico e tantos outros que vieram depois daquele eu continuei escutando os conselhos da Ino mesmo sabendo que alguns deles seriam catastróficos. O curioso é que ela sempre escolhe dias perfeitos para me perturbar, como hoje, por exemplo, uma bela manhã de verão: ensolarada, fresca e perfumada... Tantos lugares para estar e eu estou sentada ao lado da minha melhor amiga, ouvindo pela milésima vez que eu preciso arrumar um namorado. Kami-Sama por que eu?

_-... É sério testuda! Se você não arrumar alguém logo, vai acabar ficando sozinha! Olha, o Naruto está com a Hinata, o Sai e eu estamos juntos há anos, embora ainda seja difícil acreditar, o Shikamaru e a Temari assumiram o relacionamento mais inacreditável há dois meses, o Chouji está namorando aquela baixinha bonitinha, a Yumi, a Ten Ten conseguiu inexplicavelmente conquistar o Neji, até mesmo o Rock Lee está namorando! – _Ino me dizia exasperada._ - Sakura! Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você, não é? Poxa, você é minha melhor amiga e estou realmente preocupada com você. Já faz um ano que o Sasuke voltou e nós duas sabemos que já hora de encarar um fato inegável: O Sasuke não tem hormônios! Então pare de esperar por ele e siga seu caminho, droga! _

**(outro suspiro) **

_- Eu aprecio sua preocupação porca, mas eu estou bem, é sério! E, ao contrário do que você pensa, eu realmente já desisti do Sasuke. Mas acho que estou muito bem sozinha, ok? De vez em quando eu saio com o Kiba, a gente troca uns beijinhos e pra mim está ótimo! Então relaxe e não se preocupe comigo, tá? – _Eu tentava convencê-la a esquecer o assunto.

_- tudo bem, Sakura. A vida é sua e você sabe o que é melhor para você! – _Ela pareceu desistir de tentar me convencer. _– Mas, por favor, cuide do seu coração agora, se não quando você resolver fazê-lo pode ser tarde demais. _– Ela parecia mais séria do que nunca e dramática como sempre.

_- Certo, certo. Bem agora tenho que ir, você sabe, mais um dia estressante de treinamento. –_ eu dei um abraço nela me despedindo. Ela retribuiu sorrindo.

– _eu entendo, mas testuda, pense no que te falei, tá? –_ Ela acenou para mim da porta da floricultura. Apenas assenti com a cabeça e continuei meu caminho até o campo de treinamento.

Eu caminhava lentamente pelas ruas da vila da folha recentemente reconstruída após o último ataque da Akatsuki _**(Nota da autora: foi mal tem um pequeno spoiler aqui.).**_Depois de um ano as coisas começavam a voltar ao normal, mas muitas coisas estavam diferentes: Muitos ninjas valorosos haviam morrido na batalha, o Sasuke finalmente retornou à vila depois de sua vingança, o Naruto se tornaria Hokage muito em breve e todos meus amigos eram jounins agora. Konoha voltava lentamente a ser uma das maiores e mais fortes vilas do país do Fogo, graças é claro ao esforço de seus moradores, ninjas ou não, e de seus aliados, em especial a vila da areia. Sim, definitivamente muito havia mudado, mas uma coisa – ou melhor, uma pessoa - não mudara: Sasuke Uchiha.

Meu velho companheiro de equipe tinha sido reintegrado a equipe sete como uma forma de ser vigiado, não sem antes ter passado três meses em prisão domiciliar. Lembro que o Naruto e eu tivemos que brigar com o conselho por causa dele, eles não queriam perdoar o Sasuke pela traição e desejavam que ele ficasse preso por pelo menos cinco anos, mas a Tsunade-sama resolveu intervir e conseguiu convencê-los de que ele seria uma boa aquisição militar para Konoha, já que boa parte dos ninjas havia morrido depois do ultimo combate. O conselho não tinha argumentos e teve de aceitar a decisão dela. O Sasuke estava mais forte e habilidoso do que nunca, era quase impossível não se sentir maravilhado ao observá-lo lutar, afinal ele era rápido, forte e mortal em seus ataques, mas ainda sim executava seus movimentos com leveza e graça indiscutíveis. Emocionalmente ele não mudara muito, continuava tão frio quanto um bloco de gelo ártico, talvez até um pouco mais, mas agora estava mais aberto, conversava mais e até saía com a equipe para beber alguma coisa depois de uma missão difícil. Ah! E nunca mais me chamou de irritante, mas isso talvez fosse porque eu deixara de sê-lo, não mais o incomodava e não mais o chamava para sair, como fazia quando tinha doze, treze anos.

Depois de muito caminhar e recordar, eu finalmente cheguei ao campo de treinamento. Lá estavam meus três companheiros visivelmente irritados pelo atraso do nosso sensei. Parece mesmo que algumas coisas nunca mudam.

_- Bom dia Naruto, Sai, Sasuke. –_ Eu cumprimentei os três e resolvi me sentar embaixo de um grande carvalho, sabia que o Kakashi ainda iria demorar muito a chegar.

_- Bom dia, Sakura-chan! –_ Naruto me respondeu gritando como sempre, sinceramente como alguém pode ser tão barulhento pela manhã. Pobre Hinata, deve ser difícil acordar ao lado dele...

_-Bom dia feia! Você demorou hoje. Estava tentando concertar essa cara horrorosa? – _Sai disse me provocando como sempre. Eu apenas sorri e mostrei a língua para ele, já tinha me acostumado com os hábitos "educados" do meu amigo artista.

Sasuke apenas observava a cena, quase sorrindo, ele estava estranho hoje, até tinha respondido "Bom Dia" ao invés do habitual "Hn" seguido pelo aceno de cabeça. Talvez ele estivesse de bom humor hoje, é difícil saber. Depois de quinze minutos sentada de olhos fechados, eu já estava quase adormecendo...

_- Sakura-chan! Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa!_ – Naruto gritou no meu ouvido.

_-Baka! -_ Eu golpeei com um soco na cabeça_. - Quer me fazer ter um ataque de coração?_

_- Desculpe, Sakura-chan... Eu não queria te assustar, mas tenho uma coisa importante para te pedir... _– Ele disse massageando o galo que lhe deixei no topo da cabeça. Apenas olhei para ele irritada esperando que ele continuasse.

_- Na verdade é um pedido meu e da Hinata-chan. Nós resolvemos nos casar daqui a um mês e queríamos que você fosse nossa madrinha de casamento. –_ Ele disse com um grande sorriso idiota.

_- O que?_ – Eu estava atônita com aquele pedido tão inesperado do meu melhor amigo.

_- É muito importante pra mim que você e o Teme sejam nossos padrinhos, por favor, Sakura! -_ Certo aquilo me deixou ainda mais atônita. Eu até entendo que o Naruto queira que eu seja madrinha, mas Sasuke e eu juntos?

_- Bem, se o Sasuke não se importar, por mim está tudo bem... –_ eu disse olhando de esgoela para ele, tentando ver a expressão do meu amigo de cabelos negros.

_- Que bom Sakura! Ele não vai se importar, na verdade foi idéia dele... Nós íamos convidar o Kiba para entrar com você, mas o Sasuke disse que só aceitaria se a madrinha fosse você. –_ Naruto sussurrou a última parte. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, estava sem palavras.

Ele então me agradeceu por ter aceitado o pedido, me deu um abraço e voltou para o meio do campo onde discutia com Sai. Eu estava confusa com os últimos acontecimentos, observei Sasuke novamente, ele estava encostado a uma árvore a poucos metros de mim, afiando suas armas de combate. O que tinha dado nele hoje? Desde quando o Sasuke Uchiha, o bloco de gelo ártico se importava se eu ia ser a madrinha junto com ele? Meu Kami-Sama, esse dia fica mais estranho a cada segundo!

Depois de mais meia hora o Kakashi-sensei resolveu aparecer no campo de treinamento e nós começamos a treinar, é claro, depois que o Naruto parou de reclamar por causa do atraso do nosso sensei, coisa que só aconteceu quando eu o ameacei de bater nele.

Eu estava lutando com o Sai, mas não estava dando meu melhor na luta, eu estava dispersa demais, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Eu tentava me concentrar nos meus movimentos, mas isso parecia quase impossível, nesse momento, já que eu continuava revendo na minha cabeça meu último encontro com a Ino, e para ser sincera havia uma frase dela que continuava ressoando em minha mente: _– Mas, por favor, cuide do seu coração agora, se não quando você resolver fazê-lo pode ser tarde demais._

Será que havia alguma mínima possibilidade da porca estar certa? Será que já era tarde demais para eu cuidar do meu coração? Havia muitas perguntas e muitas respostas, porém a maioria delas não me era satisfatória. Por que eu deveria me preocupar com isso agora? Quer dizer, eu sou uma ninja de sucesso? Sim! Sou uma médica habilidosa? Sim, tanto que a própria Tsunade-sama havia dito que eu já era melhor do que ela... Não sei, talvez fosse apenas o convite do Naruto que havia mexido com meus sentimentos.

Paft!_** (Nota da Autora: Uma péssima onomatopéia imitando o som de uma queda violenta...)**_

Minha cabeça estava girando e meu corpo estava inerte na grama seca do campo de treinamento, bastou um segundo de desatenção e o maldito Sai conseguiu me derrubar, e - para o meu azar - acabei colidindo de cabeça no tronco do carvalho onde eu repousava há poucos instantes. Eu pude apenas distinguir as silhuetas de meus companheiros de equipe quando senti meu corpo sendo levado pela escuridão...

------

... Meus olhos abriram-se preguiçosamente, eu tentava descobrir onde eu estava. Eu estava no quarto de alguém, mas quem? Comecei a observar o ambiente ao meu redor buscando algum sinal que denunciasse o dono daquela casa: as paredes eram azuis bem claras, os móveis eram de mogno escuro, não havia nenhuma foto, a cama onde eu estava deitada era bem grande e macia e estava forrada com um conjunto de lençóis pretos e azuis... Eu já fazia idéia de quem era o dono destes objetos, mas uma coisa confirmou minhas suspeitas: o suave e ao mesmo tempo forte aroma que era exalado pelos travesseiros, eu reconheceria aquela essência a quilômetros, mas o que me confundia agora era saber por que Sasuke Uchiha havia me levado para sua casa. Bem, eu estava prestes a descobrir, já que o próprio acabara de entrar no quarto. Eu tentava não corar ao perceber que ele só estava usando calças, mas eu não podia culpá-lo, já que estava muito quente.

Sasuke olhou para mim de um jeito estranho, preocupado, como se estivesse com pena de mim por eu ter me machucado e ao mesmo tempo, bravo, por eu ter me descuidado durante a batalha. Definitivamente, meu amigo de cabelos negros não estava em um de seus dias normais. Ele caminhou até a cama onde eu estava deitada e me encarou...

_- Como você está se sentindo? –_ O tom de voz era frio como sempre, mas havia muita suavidade em sua voz.

_- Estou bem, obrigada Sasuke. –_ Eu tentei ser cordial para esconder essa sensação estranha de estar deitada na cama do meu primeiro amor. - Hum, por que você me trouxe pra cá e não para minha casa? Eu ficaria bem lá.

_- Hmph! –_ Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente_. – Quando você bateu a cabeça naquela árvore, depois de ter se distraído durante a luta com o Sai, nós te levamos ao hospital, você estava desmaiada e nós não estávamos conseguindo acordar você... Nem mesmo o Dobe que ficou gritando durante horas no seu ouvido. A Tsunade disse que você estava bem e só precisava descansar, mas eu não queria te deixar sozinha, então te trouxe para cá. –_ Ele olhava nos meus olhos como se buscasse algum sinal de reprovação.

_- Bem, obrigada mais uma vez Sasuke, eu não queria ser um estorvo para você novamen... –_ Eu estava prestes a terminar a frase quando ele me interrompeu.

_- Você não é um estorvo, Sakura._ – Eu sempre estremecia ao ouvir meu nome ser pronunciado pelo Sasuke. _– Mas, me diga, por que você estava distraída durante a luta? –_ Meu Kami-sama, o que eu deveria dizer?

_- Ah! Não estava distraída, só cansada... –_ Ele não parecia acreditar na minha desculpa, mas sinceramente, nem eu estava acreditando._ – É que eu dormi na casa da porca essa noite e ela ficou tagarelando até tarde, daí eu não consegui dormir quase nada... Por isso estava cansada e não consegui me concentrar na luta. – _eu olhava para ele buscando eu seu rosto qualquer sinal de que ele havia acreditado em mim, mas como sempre sua expressão era indecifrável.

_- Tudo bem, então. Vamos descer para comer algo, você ficou desacordada durante o dia todo, precisa repor suas energias. –_ Ele caminhou até a porta e esperou que eu o seguisse.

Eu me levantei da cama lentamente, enquanto Sasuke me observava como se estivesse esperando para ter certeza de que eu conseguiria andar sem cair. Mas ao que parecia minhas pernas estavam suportando meu peso normalmente. Ele se virou e começou a caminhar em direção à cozinha, eu apenas o seguia em silêncio. Não pude deixar de notar enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores que o Sasuke era extremamente limpo e organizado, o que era surpreendente porque ele era solteiro e morava sozinho... ou será que alguém anda limpando a casa do Sasuke? E desde quando eu me importo?

Chegamos à cozinha e meu queixo caiu, ela estava mais limpa do que a minha própria e olha que eu sou chata com limpeza. Sasuke gesticulou com a cabeça para que eu me sentasse. Eu o fiz e agora procurava alguma forma de não me sentir tão estranha na presença dele, acho que a queda deve ter afetado minha cabeça, já que fazia muito tempo que não me sentia assim perto dele. Meu estômago rosnou e eu corei ao ver o Sasuke se virar com meio sorriso para mim, em suas mãos ele trazia dois sanduiches naturais e dois chás gelados. Ele parecia ter adivinhado meus pensamentos já que eu não teria pensado em uma refeição melhor para hoje.

_- Acho que você está mesmo com fome. –_ Ele disse num tom de piada. Desde quando o bloco de gelo ártico fazia piadas?

_- Obrigada Sasuke, estou mesmo... –_ Eu apanhei o sanduíche e dei a primeira mordida, me surpreendi ao ver como o Sasuke cozinhava bem. Não deveria, afinal, os Uchihas são bons em tudo que fazem não é? Eu tentava pensar em algo para conversar com o Sasuke, mas não conseguia imaginar nenhum assunto.

_- Hn, ainda não acredito que o Dobe vai se casar em tão pouco tempo... Vou precisar da sua ajuda para escolher o presente que nós vamos dar a eles. –_ Ele me encarou e eu estava surpresa novamente, afinal não era todos os dias que nós víamos o Sasuke tão falante assim, geralmente era sempre eu quem iniciava a conversa.

Eu e o Sasuke continuamos conversando durante horas, acho que nunca havia passado tanto tempo ao lado dele, mas talvez fosse porque ele nunca estivera tão aberto assim, me contando sobre suas missões e até falando sobre nossa época de genins. Quando eu olhei para o relógio já passava da meia noite, eu não conseguia acreditar, eu realmente havia perdido a noção do tempo.

_- Hum, Sasuke obrigada por tudo, mas acho melhor eu ir embora, você já deve estar cansado e não quero te incomodar._ - Eu me levantei e estava colocando minhas botas para partir, quando ele veio até mim com um olhar inimaginável...

_- Eu não quero que você vá... –_ Depois de dizer isso ele apanhou meu rosto em suas mãos e eu ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo quando senti seus lábios finos se depositando sobre os meus.

Eu estava surpresa que fiquei sem ação, então meu corpo agiu por instinto e correspondeu aquele beijo suave que ele estava me dando. Os lábios do Sasuke eram os mais macios que eu já havia beijado, e ao contrário de tudo nele, eram estranhamente quentes. Eu me perdi naquele beijo e senti as mãos do meu amigo empurrando meu corpo lentamente contra a parede, mas quando as senti minhas costas na parede eu despertei para a realidade. Eu não podia continuar com aquilo, eu não sentia mais nada pelo Sasuke não é? Eu me afastei dele tentando recuperar meu fôlego.

_- Desculpe Sasuke, mas eu não posso fazer isso, eu sei que você não sente nada por mim e... –_ Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais eu senti os braços dele abraçando meu corpo com força e sua boca desceu a altura do meu ouvido...

_- Não diga que não gosto de você, porque eu gosto e muito... Eu sei que não mereço que você me ame novamente Sakura, mas estou cansado de viver sozinho e fingir que não adoro o jeito que você luta, que posso viver sem sentir o seu cheiro, que não sonho em ter você ao meu lado todos os dias da minha vida... – _Ele se afastou e me encarou com uma expressão de quase dor. _– Sakura, eu não gosto de você... Eu te amo!_

_- Sasuke-kun..._ – foi tudo que consegui dizer antes de desmoronar e retribuir o abraço dele chorando. Não, eu não poderia continuar fingindo que não sentia mais nada pelo Sasuke, que não sentia ciúmes ao ver outras garotas perto dele, que não adorava ouvir o som da voz dele, que não pensava nele antes de dormir... Eu não podia mais fugir. De repente as palavras da Ino estavam voando na minha cabeça novamente, então me separei dele lentamente, enxugando minhas lágrimas e me recompondo. Eu agora estava decidida.

_- Sasuke-kun, eu também te amo, mas não quero sofrer novamente... Preciso que você me diga se tem certeza do que você está sentindo... –_ O Sasuke sorriu e se aproximou de mim tomando meus lábios novamente, só que dessa vez com o dobro de intensidade... Eu retribui contente ao beijo com a mesma força com que ele me beijava. Quando nós nos afastamos por falta de ar, ele encostou a testa na minha com meio sorriso e sussurrou: _Isso responde sua pergunta?_

- _Sim, já está mais do que respondida... –_ Eu sorri para ele. _– Hum, Sasuke-kun por que você resolveu se declarar assim tão repentinamente? –_ Ele pareceu estar tentando decidir se me diria ou não.

_- Bem, eu fui chamado na sala da Hokage há dois dias porque ela queria saber como eu estava me adaptando à vida na vila e se estava correndo tudo bem. Quando eu saí de lá, já era tarde e eu te vi saindo de um restaurando com o garoto-cão. Não me importei já que eu sei que vocês se aproximaram bastante depois que eu parti, mas foi então que eu o vi te beijando e aquilo meu deixou louco! Eu tentei me controlar e fui embora. Mas hoje de manhã quando o Dobe veio me dizer que você iria ser madrinha dele junto com o Kiba eu surtei e decidi que não conseguiria continuar fingindo que não me importava. Foi por isso que te trouxe pra cá... – _Ele suspirou depois que terminou sua confissão.

_- Sasuke-kun, que bom que você me trouxe pra cá! –_ Eu sorri e o abracei. _– Só sinto pena do Kiba porque ele vai ficar muito decepcionado quando souber que nós estamos juntos... –_ Eu olhei para o Sasuke-kun e ele estava com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

_- Algo me diz que o Inuzuka já sabe que nós estamos juntos... –_ Ele disse e olhou para mim.

- _O que você fez Sasuke-kun? –_ Agora eu estava preocupada...

- Nada, só que quando ele foi ao hospital hoje mais cedo para ter notícias suas, eu o ameacei com o chidori e disse pra ele ficar longe da minha noiva... – Seu sorriso estava ainda mais largo ao se lembrar da expressão de pânico no rosto do Kiba.

- Sasuke-kun! – Eu dei um soco leve no braço dele. – Só te perdôo porque te amo...

- Eu sei... – Ele respondeu sorrindo, antes de me beijar novamente...

E foi assim que eu e o Sasuke começamos a namorar num dia de verão qualquer.

No fim das contas talvez alguns conselhos da Ino não fossem tão ruins assim, é claro, eu disse que **ALGUNS **não são...

FIM

Obrigada por terem lido, espero realmente que minha fic tenha valido o tempo de vocês... Bye!


End file.
